Her
by seaweed-crackerjacks
Summary: ...you think back to the days when you denied her and her requests at friendship. How you repressed everything and made life – yours and hers – miserable. You cringe, because God, what were you thinking? An excuse to write sexy-times and ok, a little of other stuff.


There's not much to this - I just wanted to try out my sexy-times writing skills and a different style of writing. So that being said, here you go!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Victorious or its characters... or anything else that belongs to them.

* * *

It's late, hot, and there is no power. After a long day of spending time with friends and family – and you're not even sure why you spent so much time with them today – you're tired and so is she, but you both can't sleep because it's _hot_ and maybe a little irritated. The window is open but it's not helping, and it's humid outside so there's really no point in going out there. So you're both lying on your bed with nothing on but your bras and panties.

She's groaning at your side, her arm lying across her eyes and her mouth pouting. The corner of your lips quirk up and you lie on your side so that you're facing her. You lightly place the tips of your fingers on her stomach and tap, the muscles in her stomach contracting.

As you drag your fingers up and down her stomach and trace the outline of her bra and panties, you think back to the days when you denied her and her requests at friendship. How you repressed everything and made life – yours and hers – miserable. You cringe, because _God_, what were you thinking?

You slide a finger under the lining of her bra and lightly caress the underside of her breast, and she moans lowly. She arches up and to the side so that your finger slides and does the same to her other breast, and you comply. "_Take it off,"_ she whispers hoarsely, and you do so without a thought. Your hand slides to her back and with a quick snap it unhooks.

She slides it off and throws it across the room. She opens her eyes and even in the dark room you can tell they're black, filled with lust and want. You've seen her like this before – plenty of times – and you can't help but shiver, _every time_.

"_Tori_," you whisper against her lips. She inhales her name and kisses you; hard and urgent, but with need. You kiss her back and you sigh against her lips; she smiles. You slant your mouth so that they meld together better and then drag your tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth, granting you entrance, and you slide your tongue in moaning at the contact.

You push at her shoulders so that she's lying on her back and move on top of her, but never breaking the kiss. She drags her hands up the sides of your body and intertwine them at the back of your neck bringing you down more so that skin is touching skin. "_Take _mine_ off," _you grunt against her mouth, and she does, quickly. Before you know it, she's tossing your bra across the room, landing somewhere next to hers.

You both moan loudly when your bare breasts rub against each other. She thrusts her hips upward, making contact with your thigh and she groans. You bite her bottom lip at the feel of her wet center on your thigh and she moans again – in pleasure and in pain.

"_Jade_," she groans into your ear, her hot breath caressing your wet skin. "_Please._" She pleads, taking in your lobe into her mouth and sucking, nibbling, grazing. You buck your hips against her, your thigh making contact with her center again and you both moan. "_Please Jade,_ please."

You drag your mouth down and across her jaw, sucking on her lobe and then moving down to her pulse point, where she lets out a loud moan. You bring your hand down her chest, past her breasts, your nails scratching down her stomach leaving red marks 'til you graze under the lining of her panties.

She bucks her hips and you smirk against her neck. "_How much do you want it?_" You whisper into her ear and she shivers.

"_A lot, _**please**." And the desperation, the want, the _need_ in her voice spurs you on even more.

"_Anything for you, baby_." You whisper before bringing your mouth down to one of her breasts and taking it into your mouth. You suck at her nipple – it hardening instantly against your teeth as you graze it. She's arching into you and moaning, her hands tangling into your hair, bringing you closer to her.

You lower your hand further into her panties – past wet curls until you slide a finger through soft, wet folds. You flick past her clit and she groans loudly, her hands in your hair tightening and you moan against her breast. You move your mouth to her other breast as you start rubbing small, soft circles against her clit.

She's gyrating her hips faster, more wildly, trying to find more contact and add more pressure. She's breathing harder and grunting your name with annoyance – with want, "_Jade, _more."

You comply, sliding your finger down through wet folds and you circle her entrance before plunging a finger in her. She moans and brings your face up, kissing you hard with fervor. You kiss her back just as hard, just as passionate.

She breaks the kiss to ask for more and she bites her bottom lip as you slip in another finger. She closes her eyes tightly and lets out a shaky breath as you move your fingers in and out of her. "_Faster_," she says through gritted teeth. You bury your head into her neck and bite down at where her neck meets her shoulder as you go faster.

She's bucking her hips trying to match your rhythm and just as she finds it, she loses it; her breaths becoming shallow as she starts to clench around your fingers.

With a couple of more thrusts and a flick at her clit, she comes, _hard_. Her body stiffens, a low, guttural moan escaping past parted lips and her hands pulling slightly at your hair. She starts to shake, her body writhing underneath you and her chest moving fast with labored breaths. You keep thrusting slowly in and out of her, your thumb still rubbing softly at her clit to help prolong her orgasm and ride through it.

Her body relaxes under you but her eyes are still closed tightly as she occasionally twitches from the aftershocks of her orgasm. When she finally calms down, you slowly pull out your fingers from within her and she groans at the feeling – and loss of you in her.

There's a smile on her lips and you kiss them softly as she opens her eyes. She looks up at you with big, brown loving eyes and they make your heart stutter. You smile back and place another soft kiss against the corner of her mouth, lingering before moving off of her and laying next to her. She turns so that she's lying on her side and places a small kiss on her shoulder.

She drags a finger across your jaw and down your neck, dragging it down along your collarbone. You shiver and revel in the cool touch of her finger against your hot skin. You kiss the top of her head and softly rub her stomach making her cuddle up closer to you. She kisses your neck; she grazes her teeth across your collarbone and licks across your reddening skin.

You bring up your hand and place it on top of hers that lies on your shoulder. You intertwine your fingers with hers and bring it up to your mouth, placing small kisses on her knuckles. She sighs contently against you and you can feel her breathing evening out. You settle down lower on the bed and bring her even closer to you, hugging her tightly as you watch her fall slowly into sleep.

A few minutes pass and she's deep in sleep, her arm lying across your stomach and her head resting softly on your chest.

You lie there in the dark, the only light available coming from the moon through the crack of the curtains. You look out the window – through the crack – and can easily see stars filling the sky that are usually rarely seen. The city was still going through a power outage from the extreme heat that day and the night sky full of brightly shining stars easily makes the lighted city forgotten.

She stirs against you and you slower your breathing, hoping that she doesn't awaken but she sighs and tightens her hold on you. You flick your eyes toward the stream of light coming into your room; you follow it and see that it lands at the foot of your bed. You stretch your foot out so that it's in the light and you can feel it on your skin, you can feel the light cooling you and you smile.

You look down at her and see small beads of sweat forming on her chest and around the edge of her face. You blow against her skin and she shivers, her eyes shutting tightly. You laugh a little before you look up at your ceiling.

You remember the first night that you spent with her in there, you remember how you both laid there and stared up at the ceiling and recalled your days.

You remember how you felt that night, how you felt for her and how you'd always feel for her.

You remember how close she laid next to you, how your heart began to beat faster and faster, how the drumming of it deafened you, how your hands dampened and you kept wiping them against the comforter.

You remember how your breathing became shallow and you felt like you were going to suffocate; you remember the worried look on her face as she turned to face you but you couldn't hear what she was saying because your heart was in your ears.

You remember how you shot off the bed leaving her confused on the bed and ran to the bathroom; how you were hunched over the sink trying to calm your breathing and heart rate.

You remember the look on her face when you finally exited the bathroom, how she got off the bed and cautiously walked towards you, her hands fidgeting in front of her.

You remember how her hand shakily reached up and cupped your cheek, how you leaned in against her touch and smiled warily; how she smiled back at you and leaned in, waiting for you to meet her halfway. You were so taken aback by her actions that you didn't move and you stared at her with wide eyes as she waited for you.

You remember the sadness in her eyes when she finally opened them, when you didn't meet her halfway, and how she took a step back, her lower lip quivering slightly.

You remember the pain that shot through you at the look of sadness in her eyes and how you took a step forward, closing the gap between the both of you.

You remember how you brought a hand up and cupped her cheek, the warmth shooting through you when she leaned in against your touch and how you leaned in – all the way – and kissed her.

You remember the feel of your lips together, the softness and warmth, how they moved against each other in unison and the smile you felt as you sighed in contentment.

You smile to yourself as you recalled past memories, as you recalled the first time you were ever, truly happy. You compare how you feel now to how you felt then and your smile fills your being as you realize that ever since that first day with her, you and your life has become better and happier.

You're brought out of your thoughts by the vibration of your phone indicating that the battery is dying and you reach for it to read the time. It reads 2:12am and you're suddenly overcome with the need to sleep. You put your phone down and make yourself comfortable as best you can without bothering the sleeping body next to you.

You sigh contently and look out in front of you; you stare at the framed picture of you and her. You examine your faces, your body language and the smiles that you both wore; you smile at the picture and your eyes begin to droop.

Your heart beat steadies and your breathing evens out, you turn slightly against her so your head rests on hers and as sleep takes over, the smile on your face never leaves.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so how was it? Did it suck? I bet it did. I reread it several times and just gave up on trying to fix it, haha.

Review? Thanks.

(P.S. my cat says to review and he'll stop being an asshole... I think you should listen to him because ugh, he really _is_ an asshole)


End file.
